everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
A Day with Green Feathers
"A Day with Green Feathers is the thirtieth video in the EverymanHYBRID series. Evan, Jeff, Vince, and Jessie spend a day in the park and in Princeton with fan TheGreenFeathers. After bidding farewell to their fan, Vince receives a phone call in which Ryan appears to be involved in a car crash and he hears familiar noises. YouTube Description The first HYBRID meet up, on November 21st, 2010. Only one dude showed up, but we thank you so much, TheGreenFeathers. Transcript Evan, and Jessie are standing by a car in a parking lot on a bright autumn day. Vince: Go. appears: Little Alex took two girlies to the movies this day. And you thought we left HIM out. Jeff: Eleven-fifty-five, Sunday, November 21st. The first Hybrid meetup. sets the camera down on the roof of the car. Evan: open his cell phone, then closes it ''One day from my birfday. '''Vince:' into frame and stands in front of Evan One day from my birthday. Evan: No, it's my birthday. Vince: '''It's my birthday. It's ten days 'til my birthday. '''Jeff: Now we just play the waiting game. giggles. Evan: We are here with Vinny, Jeff, myself-- Evan, the amazing-- and-- Jessie: And me! Evan: And, uh, Jessie. Vince: You might have seen her before. Evan: '''And we're all waiting-- '''Jessie: scoffs ''Or not seen my face. '''Evan:' --to see if any fans show up to enjoy our day. Vince: Yeah, we decided that, in light of everything, we were gonna try and repeat 'A Day in the Life' and have a nice, quiet day. Jeff: We're expecting five or ten-- Vince: Million. Jeff: --of our buddies to show up. Evan: I'm expecting one. Or none. Jessie: Yeah. Vince: Yeah, I'm expecting zero, or one, but that's fine by me. slouches against the car. Jeff leans in front of the camera for a close-up. Jeff: Let me restate that. Um, we were told that five or ten would show up. out of the close-up. Jessie: And by the way, we're having a picnic. Vince: And also, Ryan said might be coming later too, so, you've seen Ryan before. Evan: Did we bring a blanket for this picnic? Vince: Evan in the chest No. to a different angle on the parking lot. Evan walks past the camera, flicking his tongue out at it. to the side of the car. Evan sets a water bottle on top of it. Jeff, who is holding the camera, walks around Evan to reveal a bunch of plastic forks spilled on the pavement. Jeff: You done goofed! continues to look at the forks, laughing slightly. Every single last one. moves towards the trunk of the car, looking sheepish. to Vince and Evan by the trunk of the car. Vince is covering the lock with his hand. Evan swats his hand away. Evan: You earned it, get outta here! moves out of the way; Evan starts to unlock the trunk. Don't be blocking my trunk just 'cause I kicked you in the balls. opens the trunk. A car horn beeping cuts him off. Caption: Introducing TheGreenFeathers, aka Nick! to Nick and the EMH crew standing in the parking lot, chatting. Jeff: You suck at Chuck Greene is an insult, anyway. (?) Just because. Jessie: unintelligible Vince: whatever Jessie said Jessie: That was incredible. to Evan and Jessie sitting on the trunk of the car. Evan has his arms wrapped around Jessie's neck, and pulls her back as he leans towards the windshield. Jessie is giggling. Jeff: I hate public displays of affection. Quoth, the Jessie. Nevermore. pretends to snap her neck. Jessie: This is against my will. to the gang standing in the parking lot again. Vince is checking his phone. Evan: So, what're we doing? Jeff: It's getting cloudy... Vince: All right, so, I think we're gonna bail, but... Jeff: Get going to a trail or something. Vince: Was Ryan supposed to show, or... Jeff: He was, but... I don't know. He has to be going back to school tonight, so I don't know. Vince: All right. to the band of five walking down a trail in the park towards a small creek. Evan and Nick are talking about something. Evan: Oh, yeah? Very cool, very cool, man. Nick: quietly –MMA, so... Evan: That's where I teach! Vince: That's him. He teaches over there. Evan: Very cool. Yeah, she-- she takes it too. Jeff: Takes it. Evan: You watch UFC? Nick: Sometimes. Jessie: to Jeff Only sometimes. Jeff: Thank you, Jessie. Evan: I don't normally catch it, I'm not... continue chatting about wrestling as they cross the bridge. Someone says something like 'you remind me of' Evan: '''You into sparring and stuff? '''Nick: Yeah to the group on the other side of the bridge Jeff: When I was in the Sudan... I had to grapple with-- Evan: '''Shut up. '''Jeff: -- a Hutu leader-- Vince: Jeff's never grappled in his life. Jeff: -- named Akembe. Evan: Jeff has never been physically-- Vince: --exerted-- Evan: --against anything. Like, you're physically exerted when you run, but I don't think you've ever fought a single thing in your life. Like wrestling or anything. Jeff: Well, those grizzly bears last summer-- Evan: Even like with your brother and stuff. I don't think you've ever, like-- Jeff: Those grizzly bears... Vince: snobby accent Let's talk this out. Evan: Yeah, you're a very diplomatic human being. Vince: And by diplomatic he means-- Evan: Aka a queer. to farther along the path, closer to the river. Vince is talking. Jeff zooms in on the river, the pans over to the path. Cut to the group walking again. Vince: When we get back towards the car-- Jeff: Yeah. Vince: I'm just gonna give him a call and see if he's gonna show up. Jeff: All right. starts singing something, possibly about Ryan. to them walking and talking along the path. Evan: I still think it's fuckin' stupid to play pokemon. Jessie: 'Fuck you! ''pans away, and points the camera at his face. '''Jeff: He just doesn't know. Evan: Hey, we were here too! Jessie: '''(In the background) I-I feel like he might be playing Pokemon Blue... '''Jeff: Yep. Evan: You ran backwards up here. Vince: This was also flooded up to this path. Jeff: They had to have those, like, pallets out everywhere. Vince: I almost threw Alex's pokeball in there. Jeff: chuckling He was gonna stab you in the eye. again. They are walking near the river. Jeff is filming a low concrete wall that presumably is meant to keep people from falling into the river. Jeff: The dividing wall. Vince: Just jump over it. Jessie: 'Yeah! ''laughs. '''Jeff: Jump over the back. to Jessie and Evan sitting on a bench. Jeff walks towards Evan and zooms in on his necklace. Jeff: --identification on your neck piece. Evan: up necklace Oh, why, that is a shotgun shell with a ring around it, and I poked holes in it and made a necklace. Jeff: the camera to face himself; sarcastically There's no such thing as white trash. to the group walking down another path. Jessie and Evan are talking. Jeff turns around; Evan is giving Jessie a piggy-back ride. Jeff: The day of a thousand piggy-backs. Evan: laughing A thousand piggy-backs. to Jessie and Evan on a bench. Evan is staring at the camera with a wide-eyed, creepy smiling, and is stroking Jessie's face. Evan: She gets to be touched. drops his hand and leans back against the bench. Jessie: Are they-- are they gonna kill me now? Evan: Ahhh... yeah. Jeff: Jessie, you'll be fine. You're not gonna get killed by fangirls, rabid fangirls. pans along a carved and graffitied wooden post. '' ''to Evan and Jessie on the same bench. Evan is slumped over, leaning against Jessie, who is now wearing his hat. Vince and Nick are looking at something playing on Vince's phone. Evan dances to the music playing for a second, then stands up. '' '''Jeff:' reaction to the video Vince is playing –bus rides. Jeff: How long does this go? holds up a finger, indicating wait a minute. The video sings something about G.I. Joe, and the guys laugh. Jeff pans towards the river. Evan is standing on the dividing wall, staring straight down at the water, hands in his coat pockets. to the group continuing their walk. Jeff: What're we done with? Vince: Done with the woods bro! Jeff: Bro! Bro! Evan: 'Done with the woods bro...' Jeff: Wait let me get a beard shot! zooms in on Vince's majestic beard. to the group walking down the path. Jessie and Evan are making a wave motion with their hands. Jeff: What're—what're you doing, Jessie? Jessie: I'm doing the international symbol for Jeff. Jeff: Why is that, Jessie? Jessie: 'Cause your hair is regaining its awesome wave. That is your only, your only-- Vince or Evan(?): Attractive. turns the camera and aims it at the top of his head, showing off his hair. Jessie: No, not your only attractive quality, your only, like, distinguishing feature. turns the camera to face himself. Jeff: Jessie claims I am the most hideous human being in existence. to the gang walking down a sidewalk in Princeton. Vince: at camera ''Oh god. ''to the group standing in line at Hoagie Haven. There is background chatter from the other customers, and a few people in the group talk, but none of them finish complete sentences. Again, if a better transcriber than I would like to take a shot at this, go for it. to the group outside on the sidewalk. Evan and Jessie are sitting on a bench, eating. Vince is reading tweets off his phone. Nick is filming on his camera. Jeff: How is it, man? Evan: a bite of food This is fantastic. Vince: How many folks showed up? Hey, are you guys having fun? Yes, we are all jealous. zooms in on the food in Jessie's lap. to a shot of a sign outside a Presbyterian church. The sermon is listed as 'Whose crazy idea was this?' to the inside of Jeff's car. The song '[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEbE3fGfF-o Oh No You Didn't' is playing. Vince is filming, and he turns around in his seat to film the back seat. Evan reaches up and grabs at the lens.] Evan: What's this? Are you filming? Vince: Yes. and Jessie start singing along. Evan wraps his arms around Jessie in a bear hug and rocks back and forth. Vince turns back to face forward as they pull into the parking lot outside the park. Vince: Those champs are just now finishing. to black for three seconds. The group is in the car, sans Nick. Evan has taken control of the camera. Evan: All righty! So, I think this was a victorious day. We had our friend, uh, GreenFeathers, he was chilling with us, he is gone now, so now it is just Jessie, Jeff, Vinny, and my handsome self. Jeff: I'm curious what happened to the other group. I'm kinda worried... Evan: laughing Yeah, there's apparently another group that was on their way... Jessie: Yeah... Jeff: That was like, six hours ago. Vince: One of our own didn't show up. Evan: Yeah. So we're not sure. But, other than that, I mean, it's a beautiful day, you couldn't have asked for-- Jeff: We lucked out. Evan: --a better... Jeff: It was supposed to rain, like, all day. Evan: Yeah, and it was, it was just beautiful. phone rings. Vince: Hold on.'' answers.'' Hello? Evan: It's that fucking unintelligible Jeff: She wanted to film it, but... (?) Vince: Ryan? Evan: Oh, Ryan, is that-- Vince: Ryan, slow down. Hello? Do you-- you need to slow down when you're-- talking abruptly in the car for six seconds. Evan: Is everything all right? Jeff: What happened, bro? Evan: Vinny? Vince: I think Ryan just got in a car accident. Jeff: Oh, shit... Vince: I heard those noises. Evan: What noises? Notes *The noises that Vince hears during the phone call are associated with the Rake, implying that Ryan was attacked by it. *Green Feathers posted his side of this event in A Day With EverymanHYBRID *Slenderman could be briefly seen at 1:50 as a small blob, though it is not confirmed. External Videos Video Category:Videos